White Star
by AriFuKi24823
Summary: Heather adalah gadis Lightning Mage yang telah kehilangan ibunya. Ibunya terbunuh oleh Orde yang selama ini dikaguminya dan membuat ia berencana pada balas dendam. Apakah pada akhirnya Heather berhasil balas dendam? (Aku tidak tau akan memberi genre apa)
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Someone POV

Aku terdiam merenung. Menatap burung yang berkicau dan terbang kesana kemari karena bisa bebas dari jendela kamarku.

Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi 10 tahun lalu...

Hanya beberapa yang kuingat. Aku ingat senyum ibuku sambil menggendong adik kecilku. Tapi, tiba-tiba gambar itu berubah.

Flashback

Ibuku terbaring di lantai rumah kami. Dari lubang di kepalanya mengalir darah dengan deras. Tapi, tidak ada suara ibu... apa ibu... sudah mati?

Jangan-jangan mayat yang sudah hangus di sana itu adikku? Tidak mungkin! Apa ini mimpi? Pasti!

Dan siapa orang yang berdiri di sana? Penglihatanku kurang jelas karena asap dari api yang membakar rumahku masuk ke mataku sehingga mataku menjadi perih. Aku melihat ia memakai sebuah topeng rubah berwarna putih dengan garis-garis merah. Kesadaranku mulai menghilang dan penglihatanku semakin kabur. Sesak! Sepertinya asap api terlalu banyak kuhirup. Ayahku yang tau bahwa nafasku semakin sesak mendekapku.

"Bertahanlah, kita akan keluar dari sini,"

Aku agak tenang saat mendengar ayahku mengucapkan itu. Tapi, sepertinya ini batasku. Hal terakhir yang aku lihat adalah orang itu melepaskan topengnya. Matanya merah menyala dan ada sebuah lambang yang sangat kukenal di dekat telinga kanannya.

Mataku membulat. Aku tidak percaya. Itu... lambang Orde yang selama ini kukagumi.

Setelah itu, aku pingsan di pelukan ayahku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat sadar, aku telah ada di rumah sakit. Aku melirik ke kanan dan disana ada ayah yang menatap khawatir ke arahku.

"Syukurlah, kamu sudah sadar," ucapnya lega.

"Ayah... ibu... dan Eric dimana...?" Tanyaku pelan.

Ayah terdiam, sepertinya ia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Maaf..."

"Mereka sudah mati..."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi itu bukan mimpi.

Mataku berkaca-kaca. Karena tak sanggup menahannya, aku meneteskan air mataku dengan deras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, setiap kali aku bertanya pada ayahku tentang cara ayah kabur dari orang itu, ia hanya diam dan selalu pergi dengan berbagai macam alasan seperti ia ada penelitian, temannya mengundang ke rumahnya, ada rapat, dan sebagainya. Huh, dasar 1000 alasan.

Karena ayahku tidak mau menjawab. Jadi aku harus bertanya pada orang yang telah membunuh ibu dan Eric.

Aku akan balas dendam pada Orde, karena itu aku bergabung dengan Legiun di umurku yang ke-13.

Ayahku yang mendengar aku akan bergabung dengan Legiun, berusaha menghentikanku dan berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu padaku.

"Heather, kamu salah paham! Orang yang membunuh ibumu..."

Tentunya, aku tidak mendengarkan kata itu sampai selesai dan pergi dari rumah lalu bergabung dengan Legiun.

Flashback end

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu kamarku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Masuk"

Ternyata itu Osyth, si Grim Reaper yang kubenci karena alasan tertentu.

"Raja memberimu misi," ucapnya.

"Misi apa?"

"Ada 5 orang Orde yang menyelinap ke kota bagian utara,"

"Utara? Baiklah,"

Osyth terdiam menatapku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku yang tidak suka ditatap begitu apalagi oleh dia.

"Kamu... apa tidak berniat masuk ke guild?"

"Aku tidak tertarik," aku menatap lagi ke jendela dan menopang kepalaku dengan tangan kiriku.

"Kamu memang hebat bisa mencapai pangkat Major class 2 sendiri, tapi sekarang kamu akan melawan 5 orang,"

"Aku bahkan pernah melawan yang lebih banyak dari itu,"

"Tapi... pangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, lho,"

"Aku tidak butuh rasa khawatirmu,"

Osyth membuka mulutnya saat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi, ia tahu kalau itu tidak ada gunanya. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya lalu pergi dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Heather segera memakai perlengkapan Lightning Mage-nya dan mengambil staff-nya. Ia pun pergi ke kota bagian utara.

Sementara itu...

5 orang dari Orde yang menyelinap ke kota bagian utara sedang berjalan pelan-pelan.

"Wah, besar, ya," kata seorang Orde bermantel hoodie hijau yang badannya pendek.

"Jangan terkagum-kagum begitu, nanti ketahuan kalau kita Orde," kata Orde bermantel hoodie hitam.

"Tapi, bukannya kita sudah kelihatan mencurigakan, ya?" Tanya Orde bermantel hoodie merah yang agak risih melihat para rakyat mengamati mereka dari tadi.

"Masa' masuknya terang-terangan gini?" Kata Orde bermantel biru tua facepalm.

"Kayaknya kita sudah ketahuan," kata Orde bermantel hoodie coklat.

Kelimanya pun melihat seorang gadis Lightning Mage berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Wow, kakak Legiun, ya?" Kata anak bermantel hoodie hijau itu.

"Orde, mau ngapain di sini?" Tanya Heather.

"Hei, cewek. Kalau baru ketemu itu harus kenalan dulu," kata Orde bermantel hitam.

Heather awalnya mau protes tapi akhirnya ia menurutinya.

"Heather Drake," kata Heather.

Kelima Orde itu membuka hoodie mereka.

"Namaku Erina Hunter," kata anak bermantel hoodie hijau yang ternyata seorang Robin Hood perempuan.

"Namaku Laterop Wayne," kata orang bermantel hoodie merah yang merupakan seorang Exorcist laki-laki.

"Namaku Owissa Marlene," kata orang bermantel hoodie biru tua yang merupakan seorang Rock Star laki-laki.

"Namaku Jethro Levina," kata orang bermantel hoodie coklat yang merupakan seorang Graffiti laki-laki.

"Dan namaku Renshaw Kenway," kat orang bermantel hoodie hitam yang merupakan seorang Lightning laki-laki.

Heather menatap kesal karena akhirnya acara kenalannya selesai.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Tolong di review!


	2. Chapter 2: Mtkiartie

Disclaimer: LS bukan milikku

Balas review:

Bigfoot the 2nd: terimakasih atas saran dan reviewnya :-)

Ni009: ini dia kelanjutannya dan terimakasih atas reviewnya!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Met the killer in a remote town in eastern

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Heather dengan kesal.

Kelimanya mengangguk.

Heather menghela nafas. Ia mengangkat staffnya ke atas. Percikan-percikan listrik pun mengelilingi stafnya lalu mengelilingi dirinya.

Para Orde itu bersiapa di tempat.

Heather mengayunkan sytaffnya ke arah para Orde itu. Listrik menjalar dari staff ke arah lima Orde itu. Tetapi, kelimanya menghindar dari serangan itu. Erina menyiapkan busur panahnya dan mengambil anak panah dari tas di punggungnya. Erina membidik Heather. Setelah bidikannya tepat, ia melepaskan anak panahnya.

Heather yang menyadarinya segera menangkisnya dengan staffnya.

Kumpulan pisau diselimuti api biru melayang menuju Heather. Heather mengayunkan staffnya dari pundak kirinya sebesar 90°. Listrik menyelimuti dirinya lalu beradu dengan pisau-pisau itu. Sayangnya, ada satu pisau yang lolos dan mengenai lengan kiri Heather.

Heather mendecih lalu memegang lengan kirinya. Kumpulan pisau itu sudah tidak diselimuti api lagi dan sudah katuh ke tanah.

Tiba-tiba, munculah si Renshaw dari atas. Ia mengayunkan staffnya ke bawah yaitu tepat ke arah Heather. Listrik pun menjalar tapi Heather tidak sempat menghindar.

Ternyata ada seseorang yang membawa Heather pergi dari situ ke sebuah rumah kosong.

Heather melirik ke orang itu yang ternyata...

"Osyth?"

"Tuh, kan. Heather, sudah kubilang tadi kalau kamu harus hati-hati karena pangkat mereka tinggi-tinggi!"

"Memangnya pangkatnya apa saja,"

"Kelamaan kalau aku sebut. Tapi, yang paling rendah di antara mereka saja pangkatnya Captain class 4," kata Osyth.

"Yang mana yang paling rendah?"

"Erina Hunter, anak kecil itu,"

"Anak itu sudah jadi Captain? Nggak salah, tuh?"

"Nggak,"

"-_-"

"Sebaiknya kamu pergi ke kota terpencil di Timur saja. Ada segerombolan orang yang menyerang tempat itu,"

"Orde, ya?"

"Tepat sekali,"

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Heather pergi ke kota itu sementar Osyth dan anggota guildnya melawan kelima Orde itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kota terpencil di Timur...

"KYAAAAAA!"

"BAKAR SEMUANYA! BAKAR!"

Segerombolan orang Orde sedang membakar rumah-rumah disana sekaligus orang-orangnya. Ternyata, seluruhnya Fire Mage, jadinya mereka pesta bakar-bakaran.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklat twintail yang memakai kacamata dengan warna mata senada dengan rambutnya berlari dengan sekencang mungkin. Tapi, ia sudah ngos-ngosan.

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, ia tersandung sebuah batu dan terjatuh. Seorang Fire Mage mendekatinya dan berniat membakarnya, tapi...

Fire Mage itu tersetrum sampai tulangnya terlihat dan tewas seketika.

Perempuan itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang perempuan Lightning Mage berdiri disana.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Heather.

"I-iya. Terimakasih."

Heather mengulurkan tangannya. Perempuan itu menerima uluran tangannya. Heather menariknya dan membantunya berdiri.

Heather beralih ke para Orde. Ia mengayunkan staffnya ke depan lalu berputar 360°, listrik pun mengelilingi dirinya. Listrik itu mulai menjalar dan tepat mengenai para Orde yang membuat mereka tersetrum lalu tewas seketika.

Tiba-tiba...

Deg!

Heather merasakan tatapan yang dilihatnya sewaktu kecil dulu. Mata merah menyala itu. Heather melihat ke sekelilingnya tapi tidak ada orang bermata merah menyala disitu.

 _'Apa cuma perasaanku, ya,'_ batin Heather.

Seseorang menepuk punggung Heather. Heather menoleh ke belakang dan ada seorang nenek berdiri dengan tongkat.

"Ada apa, nek?" Tanya Heather.

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan cucu saya," ujar nenek itu.

"Cucu?" Tanya Heather heran.

"Iya," seseorang menjawab.

Heather menoleh, ternyata itu perempuan yang tersandung tadi.

"Terimakasih, ya," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu cucu nenek ini?" Tanya Heather masih kurang yakin.

"Iya, orang tuaku sudah meninggal, jadi aku tinggal berdua dengan nenekku,"

"Kakekmu?"

"Beliau sudah meninggal karena penyakit tahun lalu,"

Heather menoleh sesaat ke arah sang nenek yang dari tadi melihat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, nek?" Tanya Heather.

"Apa kamu anaknya Ruth?" Tanya nenek itu balik.

"Iya, Ruth Drake memang nama ibu saya," jawab Heather.

"Oh, ternyata benar. Kamu memang mirip ibumu," nenek itu tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih," Heather tersenyum terpaksa mengingat kematian ibunya.

"Turut berduka cita, ya, atas kematian ibumu," kata nenek itu.

"Iya," Heather mencoba menahan tangisnya tapi akhirnya keluar juga dengan deras. Perempuan yang ditolongnya tadi menepuk pundaknya untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat tak dikenal...

Seorang pria yang memakai mantel berhoodie hitam duduk di atas sebuah batu besar.

Tap.. tap..

Seorang pria yang memakai mantel berhoodie berwarna sama menghampirinya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya pria pertama.

"Semuanya sudah tewas," jawab pria kedua masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Pria pertama itu memutar badannya untuk melihat pria kedua.

"Kau bertemu anak itu?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya, dia menghabisi seluruhnya dengan sekali serang,"

Pria pertama turun dari batu yang didudukinya.

"Awasi dia terus,"

"Baik,"

Pria kedua mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat matanya yang...

Merah menyala...

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Sorry, segini dulu. Kuota saya kuota malam, jadinya bisa mempublish cerita pagi-pagi (kalau malam nanti diomeli sama orang tua saya). Kalau bisa, untuk selanjutnya, saya akan menulis ceritanya di notepad, jadi paginya saya hanya perlu mengcopasnya lalu mempublishnya.

Tolong di-review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Disclaimer: LS hanya milik pembuatnya.

Balas review:

Ni009: tepat sekali, itu memang Sorcerer ^^! Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

Chapter 3: The Truth

Heather mendatangi rumah nenek dan cucu itu.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanya Heather.

"Oh, maaf, aku lupa perkenalan! Namaku Wendy Newcomb!" Kata Wendy.

"Oh, aku Heather Drake," kata Heather.

"Heather, ya? Ternyata kamu memang anak Ruth," kata nenek itu.

"Omong-omong, apa hubungan nenek dengan ibu?"

"Nenek sebenarnya tidak kenal dekat dengan ibumu, tapi dengan ibunya ibumu, yaitu nenekmu. Terakhir aku melihatmu kamu masih kecil ya, 6 tahun, kamu ingat?"

"Maaf, saya kurang ingat masa kecil saya,"

"Amnesia, ya?" Tanya Wendy. Heather mengangguk.

"Kalau kamu, orang tuamu meninggal karena apa?" Tanya Heather pada Wendy.

"Mereka berdua pasukan Legiun, lalu tewas di suatu perang," jawab Wendy.

Ketiganya pun terus mengobrol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Heather pergi ke tempat favoritnya, suatu padang rumput yang luas dan sangat sejuk. Biasanya disitu sepi.

Heather berjalan mencari tempat yang bagus untuk beristirahat. Tapi, ia melihat seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Lho, tumben ada orang disini," Heather berlari menuju sosok itu dan...

"KKAA-KKAMU KAN!" Heather menegenal sosok itu.

"Oh, hai, kau tidak salah namamu Heather, ya?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Renshaw Kenway?" Tanya Heather kesal.

"Aku nggak sengaja menemukan pemandangan bagus," kata Renshaw sambil berbaring dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kenapa kamu bisa sampai sini? Ini masih termasuk kekuasaan Legiun!" Kata Heather tambah kesal.

"Kamu emosional, ya, aku disini hanya ingin menambah keakraban antara kita," kata Renshaw santai.

"Untuk apa berakrab ria dengan musuh? Sekarang, pergi!" Perintah Heather.

"Ternyata kamu baik juga pada musuh," Renshaw menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Heather.

"Kenapa kamu nggak menangkapku lalu menyerahkanku pada rajamu agar aku dihukum mati?" Tanya Renshaw.

"I- itu kan... apa kamu ingin mati disini? Padahal aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk pergi!"

"Tuh kan..." Renshaw menyeringai.

"Kamu ini Tsundere, ya," lanjutnya.

Muka Heather memerah. "Si-siapa yang Tsundere? Aku betul-betul membencimu, bodoh!"

"Tukang bohong," kata Renshaw datar.

"Diam kau,"

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua dikepung oleh pasukan Guild.

"Eh? Apaan ini?"

"Heather, kamu mau berkhianat, ya?" Tanya Osyth selaku pemimpin pengepungan itu.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanya Heather heran.

"Kamu terlihat akrab dengan anggota Orde itu," kata Osyth sambil menunjuk Renshaw dengan dagunya.

"Bukan, aku hanya-"

"Selain itu, kenap kamu nggak menangkapnya tapi malah membiarkan dia kabur?"

Heather bingung akan mengatakan apa setelah mendengar ucapan Osyth.

"Hei, tuan putri. Kamu disangka pengkhianat, tuh," kata Renshaw masih menyeringai.

"Diam kau, ini gara-gara kamu, tau!" Bentak Heather.

"Cukup, Heather! Kamu sudah dianggap pengkhianat!" Osyth melaju ke arah Heather dengan sabitnya di tangannya.

"Cih," Heather membentuk bola petir dengan tangan kirinya lalu melemparnya ke bawah.

Ledakan pun terjadi. Osyth mundur untuk menghindari serangan listrik itu. Begitu pula pasukannya.

Tanpa disadari, Heather kabur dari sana dengan menyeret Renshaw.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu itu maunya apa, sih?" Heather melepas tangan Renshaw yang dari tadi terus digandengnya dengan kasar.

Renshaw hanya menyeringai yang membuat Heather ingin menamparnya sekuat mungkin.

"Katanya ibumu dan adikmu mati," kata Renshaw.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kamu masuk Legiun karena seingatmu pembunuh itu memiliki lambang Orde, kan?"

Heather mengangguk.

"Tapi, kamu yakin itu ingatanmu?"

Heather heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau itu hanya ingatan buatan? Mungkin saja ayahmu yang melakukannya..."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membunuh ibu dan adikmu lalu memasukkan ingatan buatan padamu agar kamu mengira mereka dibunuh orang itu,"

"Tidak mungkin! Untuk apa ayahku melakukannya?" Kata Heather tak percaya.

"Mungkin ayahmu punya dendam tertentu pada Orde, dan ia menggunakanmu untuk memusnahkan para Orde,"

"Tapi..." Heather masih tak percaya.

"Terserah kamu mau percaya atau tidak," Renshaw berbalik meninggalkan Heather sendiri di hutan.

"Tunggu, kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Heather.

"Ke Orde," kata Renshaw tanpa berpaling dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Heather.

"Tu-tunggu,"

Renshaw berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh ke Heather.

"Apa?"

"Ba-bawa aku juga, kurasa mustahil aku kembali lagi ke Legiun," kata Heather.

Keduanya terdiam.

Renshaw menyeringai lalu menarik tangan Heather.

"E-eh? Mau kemana?" Tanya Heather heran dirinya ditarik.

"Ke Orde! Kamu mau ikut, kan?" Tanya Renshaw.

Heather agak terkejut kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Mereka pun berjalan bersama.

Di tengah jalan.. Deg! Lagi-lagi tatapan mata merah menyala itu terasa. Heather celingukan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Renshaw.

"Tatapan itu.."

"Tatapan apa?"

"Mata dari orang yang membunuh ibu dan adikku dalam ingatanku,"

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat.

"EEEHHH? JADI BETUL BETUL ADA?" Jerit Renshaw kaget.

"Entahlah, tapi ayo pergi dari sini!" Heather menarik tangan Renshaw lalu berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kota Orde bagian Selatan...

"Ini markas guildku,"

Di depan mereka berdua bediri sebuah bangunan megah berwarna putih dan ada lambang bintang di atas pintu masuk serta tulisan nama guildnya.

"White Star? Bintang putih?"

"Iya, itu nama guildnya," Renshaw membuka pintunya.

Di dalamnya, ada banyak orang yang melakukan berbagai kegiatan sesuai kesukaan masing-masing.

"Yo, semuanya! Aku pulang!" Kata Renshaw.

"Selamat datang, Kenway!" Balas semua orang disana.

"Hari ini aku bawa anggota baru, nih," Renshaw melirik Heather.

"Waw, Kenway, kau bawa cewek cakep tuh," kata seorang pria.

"Woy, liat si Kenway bawa pacarnya kesini!" Teriak seorang pria lain.

"Hei hei! Dia bukan pacarku!" Kata Renshaw. Sementara Heather sudah malu.

"Selamat datang, kak Ren," kata Erina sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada tiga gelas bir.

"Mau kau apaan minuman itu?" Tanya Heather.

"Untuk mereka, tentu bukan aku yang meminumnya, kan?" Kata Erina dengan tertawa kecil dan menunjuk tiga pria dengan dagunya. Heather pun ikut tertawa.

"Kak Heather ingin bergabung, ya?" Tanya Erina dengan semangat.

Heather mengangguk.

"Yey!" Erina dengan semangatnya mengantarkan minuman itu.

"Biasa, anak kecil," bisik Renshaw. Heather tertawa kecil.

"Kenway, cakep banget cewekmu," goda seorang Maid laki-laki.

"Vance, dia bukan cewekku," kata Renshaw.

"Apa? Sayang sekali! Ya sudah, jadi cewekku saja," kata Vance lalu menghampiri Heather tapi dicegat Renshaw.

"Tidak boleh! Mubazir kalau Heather jadi pacar orang playboy sepertimu!" Kata Renshaw.

Heather hanya geleng-geleng melihat kedua laki-laki itu bertengkar.

"Kamu mau bergabung, ya?" Tanya seseorang.

Heather menoleh dan mendapati seorang Treasure Hunter perempuan dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan mata biru.

"Iya, namaku Heather Drake," kata Heather.

"Namaku Kolfinna Leopoldine," kata Kolfinna.

"Oh ya, abaikan saja mereka berdua, mereka memang sering bertengkar," kata Kolfinna sambil menunjuk Renshaw dan Vance yang masih bertengkar. Heather mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ya, pangkatmu apa?" Tanya Kolfinna.

"Major class 2,"

"Tinggi juga, aku baru Captain class 3,"

"Okey, semuanya! Mari kita rayakan kedatangan orang baru!" Teriak seorang pria yang kayaknya sudah mabuk.

"Ya!" Semuanya pun mengangkat gelasnya masing-masing. Ada yang isi gelasnya bir, jus (untuk yang dibawah umur atau nggak kuat bir), bahkan sampai ada yang isi gelasnya kaos kaki (?). (Kayaknya sudah mabuk berat sampai nggak bisa bedakan antara kaus kaki dengan bir)

"Nico! Minum bir bareng, yuk!" Ajak Vance dan Renshaw yang entah sejak kapan mabuk-mabukkan.

"Umur kalian berapa, sih?" Tanya seorang pemuda Card Magician yang diketahui bernama Nicomede Dick itu.

"19" jawab keduanya serempak.

"Berarti belum cukup umur, kan? Baru satu gelas sudah mabuk," kata Nico dingin.

"Cuma satu gelas, kok," kata Renshaw seraya menyerahkan segelas bir pada Nico.

"Iya, satu. Tapi nanti pasti ditambah satu lagi, tambah satu lagi, tambah satu lagi sampai tepar," Nico memutar matanya.

"Betul-betul satu!" Vance mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Kalau tidak, nanti akan keluar sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak keluar," Nico menutup muka Vance dengan tangan kirinya.

"Yah, Nico..." Renshaw melirik seorang Musketeer laki-laki yang kayaknya dipaksa minum dan sudah tepar dengan tidak elitnya.

"Anjay! Si Watson kenapa, tuh?" Vance dan Nico ikut melirik Watson.

"Woy! Si Watson udah tepar!" Kata Vance.

"Ya ampun, Wat. Berapa gelas yang dia minum?" Tanya Nico.

Di samping Watson yang tepar, seorang Dragon Rider laki-laki minum bir entah sudah berapa gelas.

"Ya elah, Wat. Baru segelas," katanya.

"Hoi, Ferris Wheel! Lu apain sobat gua?" Tanya Renshaw kesal.

"Nama gua bukan Ferris Wheel, dodol! Gua Ferris Wellington!" Kata Ferris.

"Terserah, lu apain sobat gua, hah?"

"Udah kelihatan jelas kan? Gua paksa dia minum!"

"Kenapa kamu paksa, bangsat!"

"Kamu sendiri memaksa Nico, bajingan!"

Keduanya pun adu mulut dan kata kata yang harus disensor keluar secara bertubi-tubi dari mulut keduanya. Nico pun menggunakan kesempatan untuk membawa Watson ke kamarnya.

Heather menghampiri Renshaw dan Ferris.

"Kenway, berhenti!" Heather mendorong Renshaw menjauh dari Ferris.

"Yah, kok kamu lerai? Padahal ingin aku rekam!" Kolfinna manyun. Di tangannya ada kamera yang sedang merekam.

"Nggak perlu direkam!" Kata Heather.

To Be Continued...

Yah begitulah hari pertama Heather di Orde!

Tolong di-review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Red Eyes

Balas review:

Ni009: terimakasih atas reviewnya dan ini dia kelanjutannya^^

Disclaimer: LS hanya milik pembuatnya

Chapter 4: The Red Eyes

Heather berjalan menuju ruangan tengah dimana para anggota guild WS berkumpul.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" Sapa Heather.

"Selamat pagi!" Balas semuanya.

"Kamu juga cantik hari ini," kata Vance yang langsung mendapat tendangan dari Renshaw.

"Selamat pagi, Heather, duduklah," Kolfinna menepuk kursi disampingnya. Heather duduk disamping Kolfinna.

"Kamu mau makan apa?" Tanya seorang gadis Maid.

"Um... kurasa sama seperti Kolfinna," kata Heather. Maid itu pun pergi.

"Aku belum memperkenalkanmu pada mereka, kan? Ini kesempatan karena semuanya ada disini, dengarkan baik-baik, aku akan memperkenalkan mereka," kata Kolfinna.

Heather mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Kurasa kamu sudah mengenal Kenway, Erina, Wayne, Marlene, dan Levina,"

Heather mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Maid yang tadi namanya Dorothy Averill, yang itu kau pasti tau, Vance yang seorang playboy, lalu itu Nicomede Dick, loli yang pegang biola disana Als, nama lengkapnya Aline Slevin, permainan biolanya bagus, lho," kata Kolfinna seraya menunjuk satu-persatu orang yang disebutnya.

Heather memperhatikan Als, anak itu memainkan biolanya di sebuah panggung. Suara biola itu sangatlah merdu, semua yang mendengar permainan biolanya menjadi terdiam dan menikmati permainan biola Als.

"Indah, kan? Mari kita lanjutkan! Yang disana Watson, lalu itu Ferris Whe- maksudku Ferris Wellington, anak yang sedang memainkan pistol disana Clem, lengkapnya Clementine Sutherland, lalu itu Vania, 5 perempuan disana Shibuya bersaudara, dan 3 disana Troy, Daiziel dan Qiu, sudah ingat?"

"Um... akan kuusahakan,"

Sementara mereka kenalan, kita beralih ke luar.

Di tepian laut yang tak jauh dari markas WS, Nico menatap laut itu seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Nic, lu ngapain?" Tanya Watson yang kebetulan lewat.

"Berdiri," jawab Nico datar.

"Ya, itu sih gue tau," kata Watson sweatdrop.

"Entah kenapa, firasatku buruk," kata Nico.

Sementara itu, di sebuah kapal layar besar dan tulisan 'Bloody Gold' dipamerkan dengan jelas. Di sampingnya ada sebuah kapal yang lebih kecil ukurannya.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?" Bentak seorang bajak laut dengan memukul kotak di dekatnya.

Seseorang yang seperti kapten kapal ketakutan. Bahkan seluruh awak kapalnya yang berada di belakangnya termundur.

"KAMU MINTA DIBEBASKAN SETELAH MISIMU GAGAL? JANGAN HARAP!" Kata bajak laut yang tadi.

Bajak laut 'Bloody Gold' mulai ikut memarahi para bajak laut itu. Bahkan ada yang melempar para bajak laut itu dengan botol kaca.

Seorang Captain Hook laki-laki menghampiri kapten kapal yang telah berlutut itu. Seorang pria berambut pirang mengikutinya.

"K-kumohon, beri aku kesempatan melaksanakannya lagi," kata sang kapten kapal lalu bersujud ke arah sang Captain Hook. Suara hinaan pun makin terdengar.

"Hei, kalian semua, diam," kata sang pria berambut pirang. Semua bajak laut 'Bloody Gold' terdiam.

"A-aku mohon. Ka-kalaupun kau tidak mengizinkannya, silakan bunuh aku tapi jangan sentuh anak buahku," kata sang kapten kapal.

"Kapten..." para awak kapal sedih mendengarnya.

"Jadi, gimana, Ardolph? Kayaknya kamu nggak bakal maafin dia," kata pria berambut pirang.

"Diam kau, Ray," sang Captain Hook menoleh ke burung beo yang hinggap di bahu kanannya, "Sparky,"

Sang burung beo langsung berteriak dan...

Seekor ikan hiu yang ukurannya besar melompat dari laut ke kapal 'Bloody Gold' dan langsung menerjang sang kapten kapal. Hiu itu pun melahap tubuh kapten itu hingga habis. Yang tersisa hanyalah bercak darah dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang berceceran.

Para awak kapal takut mereka akan bernasib sama.

Sang Captain Hook menoleh ke para awak kapal yang ketakutan.

"Aku tadi berjanji kalau aku tidak akan menyentuh kalian," kata Captain Hook. Tatapan matanya membuat para awak kapal ketakutan.

"Ja-jadi?" Tanya seorang awak kapal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jatuhkan mereka semua ke laut agar menjadi santapan para hiu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kayaknya semua baik-baik aja, deh," kata Watson.

"Iya, tapi firasatku buruk," kata Nico.

"Eh, Nic, itu apa?" Watson menunjuk sesuatu di kejauhan.

Nico menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Watson. "Kapal?"

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu berwarna hitam meluncur ke arah mereka.

DDDHHUUUAAARR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, kok berguncang?" Tanya Heather.

"Apa gempa?" Tanya Kolfinna.

"Sepertinya bukan," Clem melihat sebuah kapal di laut melalui jendela.

"Ini serangan,"

"Serangan sudah datang? Bersiap semuanya!" Kata Kolfinna.

"Apa Legiun?" Tanya Miku Shibuya.

"Sepertinya bukan," jawab Mike (bacanya Mi-ke bukan Ma-ik) Shibuya.

"Itu, kan... kapal Bloody Gold," kata Clem.

"Bloody Gold? Ngapain mereka? Rasanya kita nggak punya sesuatu yang dapat membuat kita diserang mereka, sih," kata Miki Shibuya.

"Pokoknya, kita keluar saja," Heather memimpin teman-temannya. Ia membuka pintu keluar.

"Cih, kapal itu makin dekat," kata Heather.

"Heather, bisakah kamu ke kapal itu?" Tanya Vania.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Sudah, cepat!" Vania menendang Heather bagaikan bola sepak menuju kapal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Heather mendarat dengan 'mulusnya' di kapal itu dengan muka mendarat duluan.

"Wuaaa! Kukira meriam tadi!" Kata seorang bajak laut.

"Meriam manusia? Sadis sekali," kata seraya menghampiri Heather lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Terlebih lagi ini cewek," kata Ray.

Heather meringis kesakitan karena mukanya menghantam keras lantai kapal ini.

Tiba-tiba...

Deg!

Lagi-lagi tatapan itu...

Heather melepaskan tangan Ray dan menjauh. Ia melihat ke sekeliling.

'Lagi-lagi tidak ada...' batin Heather.

"Kenapa? Kau mencari seseorang?" Tanya Ray.

Heather menatap Ray dengan tajam. "Apakah disini ada seseorang dengan mata merah menyala?"

Para bajak laut tersentak kaget.

"Maksudmu, kap-"

Belum selesai bajak laut itu berbicara, sebuah bom tiba-tiba muncul dan meledak di depan Heather.

DDDHHHUUUARRRR! Byuuur!

Heather melompat ke laut untuk menghindarinya di detik terakhir sebelum ledakan.

Asap mulai mengepul sehingga keadan di atas kapal tidak begitu jelas.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang jelas disana.

Mata merah menyala... yang sama seperti 10 tahun lalu...

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Maaf kalau terlalu lama tidak update FF ini, soalnya kuota baru saja diisi. Sebenarnya mau di update bersamaan dengan Bessekai sebelum kuota habis, tapi ide FF ini malah hilang ditelan bumi.

Tolong di-review!


	5. Chapter 5: Heather Past

Balas review:

Ni009: sorry kalau pendek... sudah direncanakan kalau akhirnya kayak begitu, dan nggak ada yang bisa diperpanjang lagi makanya pendek... maksudnya berjodoh itu apa, ya? Apa maksud anda Heather cocok dengan faction Orde? Saya tidak mengerti... baiklah, terimakasih atas reviewnya!

Untuk merayakan ulang tahun Heather, 18 November, di chapter ini saya akan membahas masa lalunya.

Disclaimer: LS bukan milik saya

Claimer: seluruh OC disini dan cerita ini milik saya

Chapter 5: Heather past

Tahun 19XX, kediaman keluarga Drake...

Heather yang saat itu berumur 6 tahun sedang asyik merangkai bunga menjadi sebuah kalung.

"Sedang apa, Heather?" Ibunya, Ruth Drake, menghampirinya lalu mengelus kepala Heather.

"Ibu, lihat! Lihat!" Heather menunjukkan rangkaian bunganya yang dikalungkan di lehernya.

"Wah, Heather yang membuatnya?" Ruth duduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak sulungnya itu.

"Pintar," kata Ruth lalu mengelus kepala Heather lagi. Heather tersenyum senang.

"Mama, Eric lapar," adik Heather, Enrico Drake (yang akrab dipanggil Eric) menghampiri Ruth dan Heather.

"Iya, ini waktu makan siang, ayo masuk!" Ruth membimbing kedua anaknya menuju pintu rumah lalu masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Drake sedang makan siang bersama.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Ruth.

"Enak!" Heather dan Eric menyantap nasi kari mereka dengan lahap.

"Suamiku?" Ruth bertanya pendapat suaminya, William Drake.

"Enak,"

Ruth tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Heather dan Eric sedang berjalan-jalan dengan ibu mereka di tepi sungai. Di tengah perjalanan, Eric melihat sesuatu di sungai. "Ah, ada yang tenggelam!"

Heather dan Ruth melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Eric dan benar saja, seorang anak kecil berusaha berenang di sungai.

"Kalian tunggu disini," Ruth segera berlari lalu lompat ke sungai. Ia berenang menuju anak itu. Akan tetapi, Ruth merasa sesuatu yang aneh saat ia mendekap anak itu dan membawanya ke tepi sungai.

'Bau terbakar...'

Setelah Ruth membaringkan anak itu di tepi sungai, ia mengecek pakaian anak itu.

"Tidak ada yang ter-" Ruth kaget saat melihat rambut anak itu yanh panjangnya sepunggung. Ternyata, ujung rambutnya berwarna kehitaman, bekas terbakar.

"Si-siapa yang-"

"Mama!" Terdengar suara Eric yang berlari ke arahnya diikuti Heather.

Suara teriakan Eric sepertinya membangunkan anak itu. Anak itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Uniknya, matanya berwarna merah menyala. Heather dan Eric terpesona melihatnya.

"Si-siapa?" Anak itu bertanya pelan.

"Kamu tadi tenggelam! Ini, keringkan badanmu!" Ruth menyerahkan sebuah handuk kecil dan anak itu menerimanya.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Heather.

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar. "Lily..."

"Lily apa?" Tanya Eric.

"Lily... Lilybelle Stafford..." kata Lily.

"Nama yang bagus! Aku Heather Drake, dan ini adikku, Enrico Drake! Kamu bisa memanggilku Heather dan adikku Eric!" Kata Heather.

"Ka-kalian bisa memanggilku Lily..." Kata Lily.

"Lily, matamu indah sekali!" Puji Heather.

"Te-terimakasih, ini turunan dari ibuku," kata Lily.

"Rumahmu dimana? Kami antarkan ke rumahmu, ya?" Tanya Ruth. Lily terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak punya rumah..." kata Lily pelan.

"Orangtuamu?"

"Ibuku meninggal karena sakit saat melahirkanku dan ayahku..."

"Kenapa ayahmu?"

"Ayahku pergi... dia meninggalkanku dengan kedua kakakku begitu saja setelah ibu meninggal..." mata Lily mulai berkaca-kaca.

Heather, Ruth, dan Eric terkejut mendengarnya.

"Lalu, kakakmu mana?" Tanya Ruth. Tatapannya memandang Lily dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak tau," kata Lily.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari kakakmu," Ruth menyeka air mata Lily dengan sapu tangan. Lily perlahan menenangkan dirinya.

Mereka berempat mencari kakak Lily.

"Kamu ingat pernah berada dimana hari ini?" Tanya Heather.

"Um... kalau tidak salah..." Lily menghampiri sebuah gang kecil. Ia masuk kemudian berdiri di ujung gang tersebut.

"Kami bertiga dicegat preman disini," kata Lily.

"Lalu? Kalian berhasil kabur?" Tanya Ruth. Lily mengangguk.

"Kakak tertuaku menjadi umpan sedangkan aku dan kakak keduaku kabur," kata Lily.

"Heh? Kakakmu kuat, ya?" Tanya Heather. Lily menggeleng.

"Dia lemah... sangat lemah..." ucap Lily pelan.

"Dia penyakitan, seperti ibuku..."lanjutnya.

"Lalu, kalian pergi meninggalkan kakak kalian?" Tanya Heather. Lily mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tau dia sekarang bagaimana, saat kami kabur kami dicegat preman lagi dan mereka membakar rambutku," kata Lily.

"Lalu, kakakmu yang satu lagi?"

Lily terdiam, air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Me-mereka mengeluarkan mata kirinya..."

Heather, Ruth dan Eric terkejut.

"Kakakku masih berusaha melawan, jadi mereka memotong tangan dan kaki kirinya dengan kapak,"

"Lalu... kamu?"

"Aku dilempar ke sungai... aku tak bisa berenang dan aku tenggelam, lalu aku bertemu kalian," kata Lily.

Heather, Ruth dan Eric terdiam.

"Lily!"

Terdengar seseorang berteriak memanggil Lily. Lily menoleh.

"K-kak Ken?"

Tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut merah dan bermata sama dengan Lily. Lily berlari menghampiri orang itu.

"Kak Ken!" Lily memeluk Ken sambil menangis. Ken mengelus kepala Lily untuk menenangkannya.

"Anda kakaknya?" Tanya Heather.

"Iya, aku Kennard Laverne," kata Ken.

"S-saudara beda marga?" Eric sweatdrop.

"K-kak Ken, kak Ardolph..."

"Iya, aku sudah tau. Sudah kubawa ke rumah sakit," kata Ken.

"S-syukurlah..." Lily menyeka air matany dengan tangannya. Ken menatap Heather.

"Kamu menolongnya, ya? Terimakasih," kata Ken.

"Ah, bukan aku! Itu ibuku!" Kata Heather menunjuk Ruth. Ken melirik ke arah Ruth dan langsung tersentak kaget.

"A-anda istri William Drake?" Tanya Ken.

"Ya? Kamu mengenalnya?" Tanya Ruth.

Ken terdiam. Ia pun menarik tangan Lily dan pergi meninggalkan Heather, Ruth dan Eric yang heran.

"Kemana, kak?" Tanya Lily.

"Menjenguk Ardolph," kata Ken tanpa menoleh ke Lily dan Lily hanya menurutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Oke, segitu aja dulu... sorry kalau lagi-lagi pendek...

Kejadian selanjutnya akan dijelaskan di chapter tertentu karena kejadian selanjutnya adalah sewaktu Ruth dan Eric mati.

Dari cerita ini bisa tebak nggak apa hubungan Ken dengan Heather? Kenapa Ken kaget melihat Ruth? Kalau bisa, kalian hebat! Kalau nggak bisa menjawabnya dan kepo bersabar aja.

Tolong di-review!


End file.
